Things Change
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: [COMPLETE]Misty has been waiting for Ash forever. But now, someone new appears...Sorrow and pain are what waits around the corner of the miserable road to happiness. Will her love stay true to Ash, or will things finally change...? ASHxMISTYxGARY
1. An unexpected Guest

**_Hey everyone! This is my first chapter, so go easy on it. Oh, and PLEASE R&R so that I know what you think. Then, I can change my other chapters and make them "UP TO YOUR STANDARDS". Alright? Well, PLEASE R&R ME! Oh, and enjoy!_**

_'Raining. Of course it was. Today was my special day. The one day in a year and a half that Ash and Brock were going to come up and see me, mainly because today was my birthday. I had to sit at the bus stop and wait, in the rain. I decided to make the best of it; I mean it could be worse. So I leaned my head back on the freezing bench, staring up into the darkening sky. 'I wonder if they missed me. Hopefully Ash has grown up a bit since I last saw him. It seems like it was just yesterday when I last saw them both. And, surprisingly, it was raining that day, too.' _

A sudden cold hand woke me from my daydreams. Someone sat down next to me wearing a slick, black overcoat. I couldn't see their face, because it was hidden by their hood, but as soon as I heard their voice I knew who it was….

"Hey Babe, mind if I sit here?" Gary Oak. God, how I despised the creep. "Go away, I'm waiting for someone and I don't want anyone to see **_YOU _**near **_ME!"_** I screamed the last part at him just so he would know how serious I was, and how muchI wanted him to leave.

He sighed, and then chuckled, "Yeah? So, why can't I sit here? You never _**DID**_ give a reason." He scooted closer to me on the bench. "I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you!" I spat, and then Ihit him over the head.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you can think of a reason as to _**WHY**_ I can't sit at a bus stop just because your there too." He suddenly looked me in the eyes and asked again,

"So, why?" I could feel myself begin to turn red with anger. "**_First of all, you are just a selfish, rich, little show-off that gets joy out of messing with innocent people, like Ash, until they can't take it!_** Oh, and another thing, you think you're **_SO PERFECT _**and that you could get any girl that you want just by staring at them! So, **_LEAVE ME, AND THEM FOR THAT MATTER, ALONE!"_** I yelled as I pushed him clear to the other side of the bench.

He chuckled again, "You know what's funny? Half of what you said is a lie." I got red again, how dare him. _'Okay, calm down Misty. This is supposed to be a good day. Don't let some spoiled snob ruin it. Just let him say what he wants and ignore it.' _

"Oh really, Why is that Gary?" I tried to ask in my most calm voice. "Well, first of all, not every girl likes me—sorry, loves me, and that's, you. Or at least you **_SAY _**you don't. Plus Ash is **_NOT_** innocent. If he was then you wouldn't be sitting here waiting for him for 3 1/2 hours or so, and also, you wouldn't hate me, because****I **_KNOW_** I have **_NEVER_** done anything to _you,_ I've probably barely even said two words to you _**ever**_.Just face it; you just hate me because I'm mean to your little boyfriend, Ash." He said with a smirk.

I gave him one of my evilest glares trying not to shout a comeback. Then I thought, _'He was right about part of that. I really **DON'T** have a reason to hate him. Also, Ash does start a lot of fights between him and Gary, and he HAS made me wait here for about 3 hours. -- wait! How could he know how long I've been here for? Oh, forget it, just TRY and be nice to him….try to.'_

"You're right. Ash isn't innocent, sorry for yelling at you like that. But, seriously, can you please leave?" I pleaded him, as I gave him my most sympathetic look.

"Wow, were did that apology come from all of a sudden? Heh, you know what's funny? I don't even need to ride the bus, so I don't know why I'm sitting here still. At first I was just going to come and keep you company, or just annoy you. Anyways, since when does Ash take time to appreciate his friends? Is today **_SPECIAL_** or something?" He asked as a sly grin danced across his face.

I sighed, "Actually, today **_IS_** a special day. Today is my birthday, and I'm wasting it here waiting with one of the biggest jerks of man kind. So, any _**MORE**_ stupid questions you want to ask?" The grin disappeared suddenly.

"So that jerk is making a _pretty lady_ like yourself waiting for him in the rain,-at a bus stop,-on your birthday? You should be out celebrating, not sitting on a bench getting annoyed by a complete stud like me. Am I right?" He asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder once again.

I brushed it off, thinking, _'He is right- about Ash not him being a "stud". But, what am I suppose to do? If I agree with him he will **NEVER** leave. Of course if I don't agree, he'll still never leave. Oh well...'_

"Oh, I guess you're right, about Ash anyways, not you." His sly grin returned yet again, "good, then how about I take you some where,**_ JUST_** to make today a **_LITTLE_** better. What do you say?"

'_I knew better than to agree to such a lowlife jerk, but today** WAS** supposed to be fun. And I bet the bus won't arrive when I'm gone any ways.'_

"Okay, fine. But I am just agreeing with your offer because I'm sick of waiting here." Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, "I knew you couldn't resist, no girl can whenever it comes to _**me **_asking_** them**_ out. Any ways, we are going to go eat at "Chorea's" it's the most prestigious restaurant in town.

_Soon we were at the fancy entrance. I couldn't believe it, all my life I had wanted to know what it felt like to be **IN** the beautiful building rather than staring at it from across the street. Once we entered, Gary chose a table near a window facing the bus stop._

"There, now if your boyfriend's bus comes, we'll know." '_I was going to shout back at him the clear fact that Ash was clearly **NOT** my boyfriend, but chose not to consider the fact that he was going to spend soooo much money on dinner for my birthday! '_

_'I guess he wasn't really as bad as every one made him out to be, well Ash anyway. I don't know how long we were there, but for the first few minutes we sat in silence. Then, he started to talk about his pokemon and all of their progress. Finally, he asked me about mine. Of course I told him all about how each of them were, their attacks, and etc. Soon enough, we left and I was standing by the bench at the bus station again.'_

"So, I hope that your birthday wasn't completely awful. See ya around." I smiled up at him, "Yeah, thank you for everything, really. I mean, I could have been sitting on this bench this whole time." I quickly changed my tone when he flashed me one of his, _'I knew I could get any girl, any time I wanted'_ grins.

"But that doesn't mean you are any less of a jerk then you were before!" I turned around and sat down on the icy cold bench, with my arms crossed square across my chest. "Okay, whatever. See ya." He started to walk away, but then he stopped, and turned around.

"Tell Ashy-boy that I'll be looking forward to a match with him." Then he stalked off with his nose in the air. "Yeah, whatever. Bye." I stood up for a second staring after him. "Hey Gary, thanks." He waved good-bye and continued walking.

Soon enough, the bus appeared out of the darkness. It stopped under the dim street light as the doors opened. I saw a short familiar, spiky haired kid. Ash. He jumped out from the last step of the bus as another figure appeared which turned out to be, Brock.

But, surprisingly, there were two more figures emerging from the bus it was Max and,

_oh god, May. How much I hated her with that ugly brown hair and her stupid short skirt. How could Ash like such a slut? Oh well, Just flash them a smile and forget about it, maybe you'll get the chance to make her look like a completely awful trainer in a battle._


	2. Fueding Rivalries

_After everyone was finally settled into their rooms, Ash made his way back downstairs and settled down on the couch next to, who else, May. I sat in between Brock and Max. Every one was silent for a moment or two, but then May started in about her stupid coordinator contests._

"I can't believe I only need one more ribbon before I can make it to the Grand Festival! I'm so excited!" She squealed as a wide smile inched across her blushing face. Then she turned towards me, and the smile faded. "So, Misty, what do you do? Contests? Training?" She asked coldly.

I shot her a fake smile, "Actually, I run this gym. So far, ever since I came back home, every one that has challenged me has lost. So, does THAT answer your question?" I grinned from ear to ear by the shocked look on her face turn to rage. "Is that a challenge?" She asked as she rose from her seat.

"Um, no. But if you **_REALLY _**want to be imbarrased in front of **_everyone_**, then bring it on." I smiled once again. "Alright, fine. We'll battle. But let's make it interesting, alright?" I wanted to hear this, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

She smirked, "Well, if I win you have to help _**ME**_", she stopped and glanced at Ash. Then she whispered the last part to me, _"Get Ash to go out with me." _

_'I knew what she was doing. May was trying to get me out of the picture and to leave her and her little boyfriend alone. No fair, I knew him first, I liked him first, and--oh well Misty, don't worry. This battle's in the bag, May probably sucks at pokemon battles. After all she **IS **just a stupid **COORDINATOR...'**_

"fine, and if I win, you leave himoutof your _'dating category'_, deal?" She pondered for a moment, and then placed her hand out for me to shake, "deal." We all made our way out to the gym. '_Of course I had an advantage because of the pool in the center of the marble floor in the enormous gym.' _

"Okay, Brock? Will you be the judge?" I asked as Max and Ash took their seats up in the bleachers. "Sure, okay, you will each use one pokemon, so choose wisely." Brock announced. "Alright, go ahead and choose Mist." May's shouts echoed off of the giant walls from across the pool.

'_Don't call me Mist. Only my **FRIENDS** can call me that',_ I thought, "Okay, fine, go Gyrados!" I threw my great ball towards the pool as a tall, blue/green dragon type pokemon appeared. "Oh my," May whispered to herself in shock.

She snapped away from her thoughts and glared across the glimmering pool towards her opponent. "Okay Misty, get ready to lose. I choose you, Beautifly!" May tossed a pokeball into the air as a flash of light revealed her bug/flying pokemon, beautifly. May wasted no time to attack,

"Alright beautifly, attack with Steel wing!" I quickly shouted back to Gyarados, "Okay Gyarados get ready! Attack that Beautifly with, Hyper Beam!" "Beautifly, dodge it!" But it was too late. Gyarados had attacked Beautifly with a direct hit. Misty threw her fist into the air in victory.

"Alright, now Gyarados, finish it off with Dragon Rage!" Gyarados raised his head getting ready to strike the defenseless pokemon. "Hang on! Beautifly, use stun spore!" Again, it was too late. Gyarados had already made his strike on Beautifly and sent the poor, bug pokemon flying through the air straight down towards the icy pool water below.

"No! Beautifly, return!" May shouted in fear. "May's Beautifly is unable to battle. Misty is the winner!" Brock shouted pointing towards me. "That was _**TOO**_ easy." I gloated as I approached the others on the sideline.

I stopped and turned around towards Gyarados, "Awesome job, Gyarados. Here, return, you need to rest. You've earned it!" a flash of light appeared from the great ball and Gyarados soon disappeared inside of it.

"Hey, that was an awesome battle you guys!" Ash said as he ran up to meet us. "Yeah, I learned a lot about how rivals compete against each other", Max replied in his **_'Matter of fact_'** tone.

"Oh, speaking of rivals, Ash, Gary's in town. He told me to tell you that he was expecting a match out of you." As I announced this, it grew silent.

Until, **_"WHAT!_** When did you talk to _**that** jerk?_ And further more, **_WHY_** did you talk to him! Another thing, why didn't you tell me before! What kind of friend would do that!" Ash shouted as he flung his arms in rage.

'_I was appalled! Since when does he tell me what to do? Or even **CARE** what I do?_ _If he_ **_CAREDSOO_** _much now about something_ **_SOO_** _little, why didn't he care more when I had to leave the group before?' _

"Well, Ash, for your information, while I was sitting at the bus stop for over three hours waiting for _**YOU**_ to arrive, Gary came over to me on the bus bench to say hi. But, then he started to annoy me, and I really didn't want him to stay at all, but he wouldn't leave. So, then, I finally told him why you were coming to visit me **_FOR ONCE,_** and so he took me- um, out to eat to celebrate my birthday because he, unlike **_some _**people, felt bad that I was wasting my **_WHOLE_** birthday sitting at a bus stop in the rain! So don't even yell at me about not being a good friend you jerk!"

I shouted this as loud as I could to prove my point. Once I knew he wasn't going to say any thing more, I began walking towards the gym doors to leave so I could cool off.

I inched the heavy door open to make my dramatic exit to once again prove that I _**ALWAYS**_ get the last word in a fight. The metal doors flung open all the way to reveal, no one other than the snob himself, Gary Oak, grinning back at me. "Hey, Mist. Miss me?"

_**So, what did ya think? R&R me PLEEAASEE! **__**Love always, **__**-Shelby**_


	3. Roommates

"Gary? What are you- How did you- Why are you here?" I asked as I thought of the right words to use. "Heh, what do ya know, Mist. When I was hanging out with you, they gave my room away to some one else! Can you believe that, what are the odds that, that would happen? So, I was wondering, since you all are the only ones I know in town, can I stay here for the next 2 weeks?"

_I couldn't believe it, I KNEW he had to be lying. The Oaks are one of the wealthiest families in the world. He must be up to something…_ Ash snapped me out of my thoughts, "**NO WAY, GARY!** Go home if you want a place to stay so bad! Right, Misty?" Ash looked towards me.

_I knew that Ash wanted me to tell Gary to 'Back off and go away', then I would feel guilty about putting Gary out on the streets after being so nice to me on my birthday. What should I do?_ "Well, um," I thought for a moment.

Finally I came up with a conclusion, _'Payback time Ash',_ "I guess you could stay, for a day or two," Brock, Max and May just glared at me, while Ash stood with his jaw wide open and his face growing redder, **"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY MISTY! IT'S GARY! YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!"** Ash Blurted out as close to my face as possible.

"Relax Ashy-boy, I'm not going to do 'nothing wrong, I just want a place to crash for awhile, alright? So chill, also, leave Mist alone. She's just trying to pay me back for before, right Misty?" He said looking up at me as he made his way through the open door towards the group. "Um, yeah", I replied.

Ash held in his rage and bounded off towards the house. "So, where do I sleep?" Gary smiled widely as he leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes as I lead us all back to the house. _I knew Ash was upset, but he will get over it, won't he?_

We entered into the living room in a single file line until every one spread out to go to their separate rooms throughout the house. The only one's left were me and Gary. "So, where's my room at?" I glanced up at him, "I'll show you. It's upstairs across from Ash's room, sorry." I said as I started leading him up the stairway. "It's fine, if he thinks about doin' something to me I'll put him in his place, heh. Hey Misty, thanks. You didn't have to let me stay, especially since your _boyfriend_ doesn't want me to be here."

I rolled my eyes again and gritted my teeth, "yeah, whatever. Here ya go, your rooms on the left." I stated as solemnly as possible as I pointed down a darkened corridor. _Hem, lights are all out, Ash must be asleep. Oh well,I'll straighten everything out with Ash tommorrow then,I guess,_I thought asGary started to walk into the darkness. Then he stopped and turned around, "See ya, Mist. G'night." Then he smiled lightly and walked away to his room. "yeah, you too, I guess." I sighed.

_Why is Gary being so nice to me all of a sudden? No point in worrying about it, he's still a jerk, or is he...Oh, snap out of itMisty. You keep spacing out. Stop thinkingabout Gary Oak and more abouthow to settle this feud between you and Ash_. I thought as I slowly walked up the second flight of stairs to my room.

_A good nights sleep will do you some good, _I entered the babyblue colored room thatI called my own.I took off mytennis shoes and leaned back onthe queen sized bed, that was coveredwith white and blue blankets.I reached my hand out to grab a picture on the wooden night stand beside my bed. _It was a picture of Ash, Brock, and me the first time we met. It seems like just yesterday. Oh, stop making yourself get side tracked. What about the fight? Misty, if you can't pull yourself together and think of somethingby tommorrow morning, that picture is the only time you are going to evenSEE Ash. Oh,Maybe you can think of something to make Ash forget about being mad at you._And with that thought in mind, I slowly drifted of to sleep...


	4. Forgiveness

_'I woke the next morning to the ringing sound of my alarm clock. I reached over to press the snooze button, but ended up knocking it to the ground. I laid there for a few minutes before slowly rising out of bed, and getting dressed. I rushed downstairs to see everyone surrounded around the crowded table. There was a sweet aroma of sausage and eggs in the air coming from the stove, where Brock stood cooking breakfast.'_

"Good morning sleepy head, you hungry?" Brock asked as I took a seat in the only empty chair, '_just my luck_.' To my right was Gary, and to my left was May. "Yeah, I guess." I answered as I sat silently in my chair, listening to the conversation that I had so _'rudely'_ interrupted.

"….So, after that, the time was up, and the judge announced that I was the winner! I loved that I won, but what I liked even more was defeating Drew! Drew is **ALWAYS** gloating to me about how _**'He's** the **BEST **pokemon coordinator' _and that I was just kidding myself by entering the contest. Well, I sure showed him! Right, Ash?" May gloated. I just rolled my eyes and hid my face in my arms.

_'I can't believe I slept in. I wonder how long everyone else was awake. Maybe today I can make Ash forgive me for letting Gary stay'—_ I was drawn back to reality by the sound of Ash's voice. "Yeah, it was pretty cool since it was the first time you ever beat him, May!" Ash said as he and Max started laughing.

**"SHUT UP!** He's really good, so I have a reason to be happy," May said blushing. **"EWWW,** May likes **DREW!** _'May and Drew sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N'"_—Max was cut off when May reached across the table and smacked him across the face with a rolled up newspaper. **"I DO NOT!"** May screamed as Ash continued to joke around with Max about _'How happy Drew will be to hear that May LOVES him!'_

_'Hey, I am supposed to be the one that makes jokes with Ash! I guess May really DID replace me. Okay Mist, you gotta snap out of it and stop thinking of the past. Things change, they both will be happy together, so MOVE ON!'_ I thought quietly to myself.

"Right, Misty?" My head shot up as someone called my name. "Huh? Oh, sure." _I instantly regretted my answer when every one's faces turned towards me._ "See, Ashy-boy? I told ya she digs me!" Gary Boasted across the table. _I was appalled,_ **"Oh, Gary! Can't you just leave me alone! I do NOT 'DIG' you, alright? I didn't even hear what the question, I just said, 'sure' because I figured then you guys wouldn't think that I wasn't paying attention, OKAY? So, STOP ASKING ME THAT!"** I yelled as I pointed my finger in his face.

He chuckled and then wrapped his arm around my neck as he pulled me closer to him. "Heh, oh Misty, don't try hiding it. We **_ALL_** know your true feelings; there is no point in denying it. It's alright, you don't have to be scared to admit your **_TRUE _**feelings because of fear that I'll reject you, cause I won't. So, go ahead and tell everyone what they already know." Gary said, with a confident grin on his face.

_'Look at him, he has so much confidence. He probably thinks that no girl in there right minds would **EVER **say no to him. Well, I'll show **Mr. Pretty Boy.'**_

"Your right, Gary, I_** DO**_ have feelings," I admitted as I leaned in closer to him, **_"BUT NOT FOR YOU! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK, I'VE EVER MET! Plus, you think every girl LOVES you! Well, NEWSFLASH! They DON'T! If they SAY they do, it's just for your money, so wipe that stupid grin off your face, shut your mouth, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"_** I said as I threw his arm back at him, and scooted over closer to May. _Of course, the exact reaction I would expect from a dumba like Gary._

He chuckled again and sighed, "Alright, Mist, keep playing hard to get. I know sooner or later you'll _finally_ give in, and go out with me. Oh wait! I almost forgot you **_DID_** go out with me, my bad. Anyways, Ashy-boy, how about that battle?" He stole a glance from me then looked back at Ash, "I already know _**Misty**_ will be cheering for me."

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time since he got here, and strolled off to the gym. Behind me I heard someone rise from their chair, and then another. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ash walking after me with May not far behind him. _I knew that Ash was going to say something about the last comments Gary made, and figured that when he was getting out that rage out, I might as well try and apologize for EVERYTHING since that is probably the only time I'll get to talk to him alone. Oh wait May's coming, well, almost alone, anyways. _

We walked out onto the porch as May slammed the door behind her. _**"Okay, what was Gary talking about? When did you guys go out! Also, since when do you like him? I CAN NOT BELIEVE I've been here for 3 days now, and you never told me anything! Why would you anyways"-**_

I decided to stop him there, "Look Ash, _**I DO NOT**_ like Gary. He just said that to annoy me. Okay? Also, **_no_** I didn't go out with him, he is probably saying that for when he took me out to eat for my birthday, but I wouldn't count that as _'going out'._ And for the last time, **_I don't lie to you! _**I never have! _**Ash, you're my best friend, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't mean it. **_And, I'm _sorry_ for letting Gary stay. It's just that I would've felt really guilty if I didn't, because of what he did for me on my birthday, and then I just blow him off to rot in a gutter for 2 weeks. So, do you forgive me?" I said in a sympathetic tone.

**_"I_** don't," May replied in her sarcastic voice. _**"I dunno, Mist. It's Gary, how can you trust him? I'll have to think about it."**_ He said in a weak voice. He grabbed May's hand, and returned inside.

Before she shut the door, May stuck her tongue out at me, and flipped me off. _**"I hate her,"**_ I mumbled under my breath.

_**"One of these days, May, you are going to push my buttons just a little too hard, when that day comes, you won't be smiling."**_ I smiled to myself, _"But **I** will!"_


	5. The Bet

**_Hey everyone! This chapter is mainly a battle scene, and personally I don't think that I am very good at describing the battle scenes, so sorry! Read and enjoy! OH yeah, and PLEAAASE R&R ME! Then, I will probably want to finish chapters faster if you guys R&R, oh, and special thanks to Scribbles and dbzgtfan2004 for all of the support! THANX GUYS!_**

_Breakfast was over. Everyone went into their rooms to change into their bathing suits so that we could go to the beach. Except Brock, he was busy feeding the pokemon and cleaning up the kitchen. He said he would meet us there later, though._

I opened the door to my closet and pulled out a pink and orange bikini. I quickly put it on glancing at my reflection in the mirror._ 'Oh great, Misty, your hair looks like crap. How are you going to impress Ash with that?'_ I tried styling it up in the side ponytail I always had it in, but then decided to just leave it down. _It actually looked cuter like that._

Soon, we were all gathered by the door ready to leave. "Alright, so is everyone here yet?" May asked impatiently. "Yeah, I think so, oh well let's go," I sighed. We all rushed out the door and left the house.

Once we reached the beach, I laid my towel out in an open, sunny spot and sat down. The others joined me soon after. Gary sat on his navy blue towel beside me; on the other side of him was Max. Max was sitting, and figures, reading a book. On the other side of me was May and beside her was Ash, _**'OF COURSE!'**_ _I decided to try and be nice to her._

"Hey, May, who was that guy Drew Max and Ash were talking about earlier?" I tried to sound like I cared. "Oh, nobody, he's just a boy that I used to lose against in competitions until this last one I entered. He is really good at coordinating, and other things involving pokemon." May said as she smiled and stared of into the ocean. "In other words, she's in love with the guy. Dunno why, but I do know he likes her too!" Max said laughing. **_"SHUT UP I DO NOT!"_** May screamed as her face started to turn red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Misty your just like May, you both love someone but you are too afraid to tell them!" Gary said smirking. "What is that supposed to mean?" I said turning my attention towards Gary. "Nothin, just that you are to big of a wuse to admit that you like me." _That was the last straw, he has made jokes about me for the last time. I am taking a stand, NOW!_ **_"That's it Gary! I have put up with your stupid jokes and lame sense of humor long enough!"_**

I stood up and shoved my finger in his face as I held a Great ball above my head. "I say we battle! If **_I_** win, **_YOU_** leave **_ME _**ALONE! _**AND**_ you STOP making jokes about me liking you, cause I **_DON'T!_** Do we gotta deal?" He stared up at me for a second, then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Poke ball, "Deal, but if I win, which I assure you, I will, then"- He paused for a moment, then he grinned and looked over at Ash for a second as they both stared at each other. "-Then _**YOU**_ have to go out with **me,** Misty. Do we have a deal?"

Ash glanced at Gary and gave him a menacing stare, and then his face filled with anger and frustration as he moved his gaze towards me. "Are you really going to do it?" Ash asked me as he stood up and clenched his fists. "Of course, it's payback time for Gary. Ash, don't worry, I'll win, I _**ALWAYS**_ win. I haven't lost a battle yet. Gary will probably be no problem. I mean, YOU could hardly beat him, so I SHOULD be able to!" I smiled at Ash as he gave me his 'not so sure' look.

"Ha, ha, not very funny, Mist." Ash's face turned solemn. "But you better win…." He said, more to himself than to me. _'Why does Ash suddenly care, oh I get it now. It's Gary, he hates when ANYONE hangs out with Gary. Figures that he doesn't really care.'_ I thought.

"Alright, fine, deal. Let's battle. Right here. Right now!" I shouted throwing my hand up and pointing my finger towards the sky. "Okay, is a three-on-three battle alright with you, Mist?" I grinned, "Yeah, sure. But just remember not to get too used to calling me that. Cause after I win, you stop with the nicknames."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We need a judge, though. Brock, Max? Does one of you two wanna judge?" Gary asked looking over at were max was sitting and then glancing up at Brock who had just arrived. "Sure, I guess I will." Brock replied as he got in position on the side. I walked in the opposite direction that Gary went and took my position as well. _'Say g'night, Gary, cause I'm about to take you out.'_ I thought aloud.

"Alright, let's get it started! Go Tropius!" Gary called out as he tossed a Great ball into the air. Within seconds, a 6'7" tall brown and green colored dragon-like creature appeared, with a long neck and short stubby legs. It looked to weigh in at about 221lbs. It had three green leaves shooting out of its back, and had yellow fruit hanging from its chin. Its head was also green as well as around the end of his neck to his body.

"When did you get a Tropius, Gary? What happened to your Arcanine and Nidoking?" I asked in amassment. "Heh, I still have them, but this guy here is a grass type. You, have water type. I mean, come on Mist. I'm not stupid enough to go against a water pokemon trainer with a fighting type or a fire type pokemon. That's a move only someone REALLY stupid could make, like Ash for instance." Gary said chuckling. "Now make your move, Mist. I don't have all day." Gary insisted impatiently.

"Alright, go, Kingdra!" I yelled as I tossed an Ultra ball into the air. There was a flash of light, then, a sea horse-like pokemon emerged. It was a light blue dragon-like, sea creature. He was about 5'11" tall and weighed in at 335lbs. Its fins were white and had strands of blue hanging off of them and waving in the wind. Its nose was pointed forward, his eyes staring at its opponent with its deadly reddish eyes.

"Go Kingdra, use Hyper Beam!" I called to the dragon as it began to attack. A ball of red, yellow, and blue started to form at the tip of Kingdra's nose. Suddenly, it shot out lashing towards the defenseless Tropius at the other end of the beach. "Okay Tropius, dodge that attack with Fly!" Gary yelled. As soon as the Hyper Beam attack was only inches away from Tropius, his three leaves shot back and lifted the grass pokemon high up into the clouds.

"Oh no, Okay Kingdra, get ready for a surprise aerial attack!" I warned the dragon-type pokemon. Soon enough, Tropius emerged from his hide out in the clouds, and came racing down out of the sky headed strait for Kingdra. "Quick Kingdra, use Twister!" Kingdra began to spin around faster and faster until finally he was inside of a raging tornado. It worked.

Tropius lost site of Kingdra, and was shot to the ground by the Twister. "Good job, Kingdra! Now use Hydro Pump!" The raging twister disappeared as Kingdra drew back his head, and shot it forward as water came raging out from his nose-hole. It shot at full speed right at Tropius. What luck! It was a direct hit, too! "Okay, Tropius, we've played around long enough! Now use, razor leaf!" _'_

_Tropius was weakening from the head on attacks, but his attacks didn't show it. They were still really strong, probably because Kingdra is a water-type pokemon, and Tropius is a grass-type, and grass is strong against water-types!'_

The attack hit Kingdra by surprise and sent him shooting back. "Okay, now, Tropius, use Hyper Beam!" Tropius drew his slender head back readying himself for the blow. Soon, just as it happened with Kingdra, A ball of red, yellow, and blue appeared for a second, and then shot out of his mouth straight for Kingdra!

"Okay, Kingdra, let's finish this! Use, Ice Beam!" Then, a ball of pure white ice and blue crystals formed at the tip of his nose. It started to shine with a yellowish gold glow, and then it shot out lashing forward heading straight for its opponent. As soon as the attack was released, Tropius's Hyper Beam attack crashed into Kingdra sending him flying backwards. Then, sure enough, the Ice Beam attack shot into Tropius sending him back as well.

"Okay, both pokemon are unable to battle! But, Misty's Kingdra DID fall first. So, the winner of the first round is—Gary Oak! Sorry Mist." Brock announced in sorrow. "WHAT! That is NOT fair! How could Gary beat ME? Humph! Oh well, I'll beat him next time." I said sighing. Then I turned towards my poor, almost unconscious Kingdra.

"It's alright, buddy. You did really well. If he wasn't so strong, you could have beaten him. They had an advantage on you since he was a grass-type pokemon, so you did really well. You deserve a good rest, so, here ya go! Return!" I said calmly as a flash of light engulfed Kingdra and brought him back into his Poke ball.

"Okay, round TWO! Opponents, choose your next pokemon, and remember, chose wisely." Brock stated. "Alright, I choose you, Rhydon!" Gary shouted as he threw a Great ball into the air. A flash of light revealed a 6'3" tall ground type pokemon. He must have weighed about 256lbs. It was a grayish brown color, with a tan stomach and a long, almost black colored tail.

He had a long, sharp horn on the tip of his nose and his body was covered in a rough rock-like layer. His eyes were set in my direction. I then heard a strange rough sound that I then found out was coming from the pokemon. It opened its mouth and made a warrior call, _**"RHHHYYYYDON!"**_ His open mouth revealed two extremely sharp fangs almost as sharp as his claws.

"Okay then, Go, Corsola!" I shouted as I tossed a Net ball in front of me. Suddenly, a Pink coral-like pokemon appeared from the ball. It was about 2'0" tall and weighed 11lbs. She had three horns sticking up from her back with two spikes on each of them. On her head was another horn as well as two a few inches below her mouth that she used as hands. Her belly and her four stubby, little legs were a whitish blue color, but the rest of her was covered in a light pink color.

As soon as the little coral pokemon was released, it let out a loud, high pitched, _**"CORSOLLLAAAA!"**_ then it glanced at me for a moment and let out a loud sigh and then smiled brightly. I smiled back at her as we both glanced across the beach at our competition. "Alright Corsola, are you ready to beat these losers?" I said looking back down at the lovable little pokemon. _**"LAA, Cors, Corso."**_ She replied with a smile. So I knew what she meant.

"Good, then let's get this battle over with, starting with, Bubble Beam!" Corsola let out another adorable yelp of her name, and then relinquished a fast beam of bubbles from her mouth. _**"CORSO- LLAAAAA!"**_ She cried as the bubbles crashed into Rhydon. "Okay, quick Rhydon, use Mega Horn!"

Rhydon stood in a daze for a moment because of the damage from the last attack, but soon the sharp horn on his head began to glow a bright gold color. And then, Rhydon started charging towards the defenseless Corsola. He stopped a few feet in front of her, and then threw down his head at a rate faster than you could blink. His horn crashed straight into Corsola's side as she called out in pain,

_**"COOOORRRRRRSOLLLLAAAA!"**_ I covered my eyes for a moment because seeing an innocent pokemon like Corsola get attacked isn't something I liked to see, especially since she's one of my favorite pokemon. "Okay Corsola, use Recover! Then, attack that Rhydon with, Spike cannon!" Corsola then started to glow a bright whitish color as she used recover to rejuvenate herself.

Then, she faced Rhydon again and began to glow once more. But this time, it wasn't a whitish glow; it was a pink, blue, and yellowish glow. Suddenly, she curled her face under her feet so that her back was facing towards Rhydon. Then, she shouted towards the sky as spikes flew from her back straight towards her opponent.

Before Gary could call a counter attack to Rhydon, he was hit head on with spikes. He yelled out in pain for a moment, and then stood breathing hard trying to recall what happened, since it happened so fast, and to store up some energy to ready himself for another attack. "Okay, Rhydon, use Rock Blast!"

Rhydon stood up straight again, and stomped his feet on the ground for a moment before shouting as loud as he could, _**"RRRRHHHHYYYYYDDDDOOOOONNN!"**_ Soon, like a telepathic power, rocks started hurling at Corsola. One hit her for a moment, and a thousand more were coming.

"Okay Corsola, use, Mirror Coat!" Corsola glowed yet again but this time it was a purple like glow. Then, all of the rocks that were being hurled towards her, stopped in mid air for a moment when they reached Corsola, and then shot back at Rhydon. He was hit again, and again, until finally all of the rocks were back on the ground and Rhydon was trying to force himself to keep standing and not faint.

"Okay, Rhydon use, Horn Drill!" Rhydon started breathing hard again, and then his horn started to spin around faster and faster until suddenly Rhydon was practically lifting himself off of the ground he was charging so fast towards Corsola. In fact, he was going so fast, I hardly saw him attack. But he did, I knew he did, when I heard Corsola yelp in pain. _**"COOORR! SOOOOLLAAAAAAAAA!"**_ I felt so bad; finally I decided to do a double attack and defense move.

"Okay Corsola, this battle is almost over! So hang in there! Use Recover, then use spike cannon once more as hard as you can! Finally use Bubble Beam attack!" I shouted my commands as she followed them by glowing to use Recover. Finally she let out another happy Cry, _**"CORSOLAAA!"**_ She smiled at me, and then rolled into a ball as her back shot spikes out towards Rhydon.

"Okay, quick, while they're distracted, use Bubble Beam! And make it a strong one!" She came out from her ball, and drew her head back. Suddenly she cried, _**"COR…..SAA…..LLLLAAAAAAA!"**_ As she let out a stream of fury bubbles quickly heading towards the lingering Rhydon that was about ready to faint. Finally, the Bubble Beam reached the opponent knocking him from his feet onto the rough, sandy, beach.

"Rhydon is unable to battle; Misty and her Corsola are the winners of the second round! Prepare yourselves for round three!" Brock declared to the group as a few of them clapped. "Awesome teamwork skills, Corsola! Return for now, you deserve a long rest." I announced in glee as the little pink pokemon let out a yelp as she disappeared inside of the Net Ball._** "CORSOOOLLAAA!"**_

"Alright, Mist, time for the final round. Prepare to lose, come on out, Grovyle!" Gary threw a Great Ball into the air as a flash of light reveled a wood Gecko Pokemon. It was about 2'11" tall and weighed about 48lbs.

His bottom jaw all the way to the end of his tail is red. The rest of his body is a lime green color. On his hands, there are three small dark green leaves on each of them as well as two dark green leaves as a tail and one on the back of his head shooting back. His eyes were yellow and he had two sharp clawed-fingers and two sharp toes. _**"GRO. VYL, VYLVYL-GROVYLE."**_ The pokemon stated calmly.

"Alright, my turn. Go, Azurill!" I shouted as I threw a Luxury Ball out onto the field. Suddenly, an adorable blue baby pokemon appeared. It was about 0'8" tall and weighed about 4lbs. He was a little blue mouse-like pokemon that sat on top of its big ball-like tail. He had little white circles were his cheeks are and big black eyes.

He was smiling up at his trainer, me, which is something he does a lot. Normally, I would carry him around everywhere and never put him down, but then Tracey gave me a luxury ball for him, so then I decided to put him in his ball more often so that my pokemon won't think that I am picking favorites with them.

"Okay, Azurill, use Bubble." I said in an almost-baby-voice. Azurill rocked back and forth on his tail for a moment before relinquishing his Bubble attack. He opened his smiling mouth and an array of bubbles came single file out onto the field and carried themselves over to Grovyle, who just stood there confused for a moment. Then, the Bubble attack hit him, and hit him hard. It sent Grovyle flying backwards. Then, he stood up angry now.

"Okay, Grovyle, payback time. Go, use Leaf Blade!" Suddenly, Grovyle lifted himself into the air and pulled back one of his arms. Then, the three leaves on that hand started to glow yellow until he struck Azurill with it. Azurill went flying back into me. "Are you okay, Azurill?" I asked the hurt little pokemon. He looked up at me and smiled again, and then replied, _**"RULL AZUR. RILL RILL!"**_ I smiled back at him, and then looked back up at our opponents.

"Okay, Azurill, use Ice Beam!" Azurill shoot itself forward as a ball of hard blue crystals and white ice started to form and glow in his mouth. Suddenly, without warning, it shot out of his mouth and went straight towards Grovyle. He was thrown back for a second, but then he stood up again, this time panting and trying to gasp for air from the hard blow.

"Go Grovyle, use Furry Cutter, and then Slam!" Gary commanded as Grovyle approached Azurill once again. "Azurill use Water Gun!"

Azurill did as I commanded, but it had hardly any effect on Grovyle. He kept charging closer and closer to Azurill, until finally he was inches away. Grovyle jumped into the air above Azurill, this frightened the baby pokemon, and then came crashing down on him while repeatedly pulling back his arm and striking Azurill with his leaves. This went on 4 times.

Then, Azurill started to linger back and fourth when the Grovyle went back to his position on the other side of the field. I could hear my heart in my ears, and it felt like my stomach was in my throat because I couldn't breath or speak for a brief moment. _**'No, Azurill, PLEASE don't faint. If you lose….then I have to'- **_Suddenly the Grovyle attacked again but this time he used Absorb.

The little blue mouse-like pokemon fell to the ground and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. _**'NO!'**_ I though in my head. "That's it! Azurill is unable to battle! Gary and his Grovyle are the winners!" Brock announced as everyone around got silent.

I felt myself slip to my knees on the smooth, hot, dry sand next to Azurill. "Good try, he was too strong for you. It's alright, Azurill, time for you to take a break." I lifted up the luxury ball as a flash of light pulled him inside of it like it did to the others.

I sat like that for a long time, not knowing what else to do. Then, suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Good battle, but like I said, _**I'm the best.**_ I _knew_ I would win! So, ready to go on our date, _**Mist?"**_ Gary asked glancing down at me wit a smug grin on his face.

"I-I-I guess….. That I have no choice, do I." I stated solemnly. With that, Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Good, then let's get out of here." He turned around to smile at Ash,"See ya, Ashy-Boy!"


	6. Preperations

**_Hey everyone! Thanks, Michelicious for all of the advice and reviews! I REALLY appreciated all of them! Speaking of which, I was asked to make my characters more realistic, so PLEASE RR me after you read this chapter and tell me if I did better on my characters, okay? Also, one more thing before I go, this chap. Might not be the best, but bear with me, alright? Cause if this one's not up to standards then the next one will be! But, in order for me to KNOW if this one was alright I'll need reviews on this chap. So PLEEEAAAASE REVIEW so that I can make the rest of this story rock your sox off! Oh, also, sorry for the last chap. It was kind of a cliff hanger, I guess. But this one isn't anything special. Probably what you are expecting this chapter to be about, isn't all until the next one. (SOOO SORRY!)—Unless you were expecting something to happen with Misty and May, then this is the right chapter………_**

_'I can't believe I am seriously going to go out with Gary. Since when did he start liking me anyways? Oh well, that doesn't matter, what matters is that there is NO WAY to get out of this date. Ash is going to be even more pissed off at me now. He may never even speak to me again! Oh, Misty you're over reacting, as usual. This whole thing isn't YOUR fault; Gary beat you fair and square. Why should Ash be mad, YOU did NOTHING……..Did you?'_

I slipped into a light blue dress that came up to my knees. Every time I moved and the light hit it at a certain angle, little sparkles all over the dress would appear and shine brighter than the stars. I wore silver hoop earrings, and these dark blue high-heels. My hair was put up in a messy bun, and I was wearing light reddish lipstick, mascara, and cover-up.

_'It's nothing fancy, but more "Formal" than what I would normally wear. Hopefully, if he thinks I put a lot of effort into getting ready for this little charade, then he'll leave me alone and **NEVER** speak of this date **(Or, well, make jokes about it.)** Of course, that is asking a lot since its Gary. Why can't I be like one of those lucky girls that don't **HAVE **this problem. That's one thing I never had--**LUCK.** Luck was never on my side, unless it was **BAD LUCK.** I have that **ALOT.** You know, surprisingly, Ash was right aboutGary all along, though. He said: "Gary is a greedy, good for nothing, low-life jerk, that only cares about Money, Cheerleaders, him self **(OBVIOUSLY),** annoying me, and getting what he wants." I guess that what Gary said about Ash lying about him, is all a lie instead. That's a little ironic, though.'_

"Hey, Misty, look, I think we got off to a bad start the first time we met a year-or so- ago. So, do you think we could at least TRY to get along for awhile?" I turned away from my mirror to look at the figure in the doorway. It was May,

_'__That's weird, I thought she hated me. Last time we met for the first time, she acted like a stuck up bitch, and now she wants to start over?'_

I wasn't one to hold a grudge so I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Okay, friends?" She smiled back at me and stated happily, "Friends! So, that's an awfully nice dress for going out with some one you don't like, isn't it? Are we not telling something we should be?" May said sarcastically as she plopped down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled once more. "No, I don't like Gary. I was _TRYING_ to look like this, hopefully, when he looks at me tonight he'll see, **_"A trying too hard, to impress a boy, wannabe Madonna that has a little-boy crush and needs to grow up."_** Heh, What do you think?" I asked as I spun around slowly to model the dress.

"Hmmm, well I can see the trying too hard, that dress is GORGEOUS!" May replied as she stood up and came closer to observe the dress.

"Thanks, but I just hope Gary doesn't show up, maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll wimp out and decide not to come at the last minute!" I whined as I threw my head back and tossed my hands into the air in rage.

**_"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"_** I screamed as I threw myself onto the hard mattress, and hide my face beneath a pillow. May gently lifted the pillow off from my face and sighed,

"Look, Mist, if you don't want to do something like this, then don't. It's _**YOUR**_ choice, not some stupid, meaning less battle. If you feel so strongly about this, then just tell him that you don't want to go. He won't care, or even if he does, what can he do? Use force?" May had a point up until the last part. He **_COULD_** find a way, or at least, he would TRY to.

_'Wait a second; I think I know what May's doing. Reverse psychology! She is trying to get me hooked up with Gary, because then there is **NO** competition what's-so-ever with Ash! Of course! See I **ALWAYS** have **bad luck.** This is **NO** different... Now it's obvious: The sudden niceness, trying to get me to tell her that I like Gary** (AND I DON'T!),** practically forcing me to go out with Gary. The evidence is right in front of my face!--Oh, Misty.** STOP IT!** The girl is trying to make peace and you accuse her of something stupid like that? Stop being so negative! If you told her your accusations, then she would agree that you are being completely **STUPID!** You just became friends, don't wreck that. She's practically your **ONLY** friend right now……'_

"So May, what do **_YOU_** think of Gary?" I asked slyly. "Me? Oh, well personally I think that he's a _**HUGE **_jerk to you_**AND**_Ash. I mean, _**ALWAYS**_ cracking jokes about you liking him-which I now know is not true-and always trying to annoy Ash into a battle. I don't think he's as bad as Ash makes him out to be, though." May said as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Besides, if you two**_ WERE_** going out with each other, at least he wouldn't make jokes about you all of the time!" May giggled. "Yeah, actually May, he probably **_WOULD_** still make jokes about me!" We laughed for a moment before her face went serious, "So, are you gonna do it?" I looked down at my hands for second before replying.

"Maybe, I mean, Ash is **_ALREADY_** mad at me, so why make Gary mad too? I mean, one person is better than two, even if it is Ash. Do you agree? Or am I looking at this situation differently. May, is it _**REALLY**_ my fault, I mean about this _**WHOLE**_ mess?" I sighed before flopping back onto the pillows piled on my bed.

"Oh, Misty, you are **_WAY_** too hard on yourself." May replied gingerly. _'I knew it, told ya, Mist.'_ I thought to myself as May continued to comfort me,

"Look, if you want _**MY**_ opinion, I say go for it. What more harm can it do? Also, try and have some fun, cause if you are just going to be miserable all night, then **_DON'T_** even go, because **_THEN _**it would be a complete waste of time. Okay, Mist?" May asked as she looked into my eyes thoughtfully.

I smiled then said, "Your right, May. I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore, cause you're a really good friend. I think I **_AM_** going to go. And I will _**TRY**_ to enjoy myself, that's the best I can do. Alright?" I asked as I hit May in the face with a pillow.

She laughed before picking up a pillow off from the floor and hitting me over the head with it playfully. "Right, but before you go—**_PILLOW FIGHT!" _**May shouted as we both joined in. I quietly thought to myself as I laughed along with May...

_'See Mist. You've been looking at all of this the wrong way. You**ARE** having a good day, you made a really good new friend, you have a date, you're wearing an **AWSOME** dress, **AND** you get to have fun before you go. Then you get to come home and BRAG about it to your awsome new friend. Heh, I guess things **DO** change, cause you are **SO** Lucky…..'_

_**Hey, that's it for this chap… in fact, I think this is the stupidest and most BORING chapters ever—But PLEASE keep reading this story, cause I HAD to have this chapter so that I could make Misty and May FINALLY become friends again. So continue reading to find out what happens next, Alright? I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE the next one will literally ROCK YOUR SOX OFF! ………and if it doesn't, then RR me, So that I will know that you are gonna sue me. LOL**_

_**Well bye for now!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**-Shelby**_


	7. Date With Destiny

_**Hey, sorry about the long wait. I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while. But now I can! Anyways, thanks for waiting and reading! Now, all you all need to do is review more so that I'll WANT to write more. Well, bye for now! Oh, and special thanx to: Michelicious, Scribbles, Gi,Gi-MistyShrine, Wolf-ivr-1, Natasha Fletcher, and my 16 year old cousin, that got on here a few weeks ago and R&R my fic, but reviewed from MY e-mail address! LOL anyways, thanks to these special peeps for reviewing! You guys rock! Especially thanks to Natasha Fletcher for all of your inspiring words! Neways, Now, it's FINALLY fanfic time! The long waited moment of Misty and Gary's date together! Will it end in a bust, or will sparks finally fly? Find out—NOW!**_

"Okay mist. Don't worry yourself over nothing. It's just a stupid date, with a stupid jerk. Don't take it seriously, but have a good time. Alright?" May's words barely reached Misty's ears as she stared in the mirror at her reflection. "Oh, I know May. It's just that, because of that stupid bet, Ash and Brock are both mad at me, and you are my only REAL friend right now. Thanks for"- - I was cut off as the ringing sound of the door bell echoed throughout the mansion.

I gulped as I walked towards the door. _'Great Mist. Just great. Look at all of the trouble you caused! Some friend! No wonder Ash ever came to visit you! You don't deserve friends!—Wait, what am I saying? This whole thing isn't my fault. It's not my fault that Ash is a stuck up wimp that can't stand anyone hanging out with someone just because he could never beat Gary in a battle. It's ASH'S fault, not mine.'_ I tried to reassure my self as I slowly turned the knob, and glanced back up at May, who was watching from the hallway.

"Hey, Mist, Ready to go?" Gary said slyly looking up at where May was. I looked back one more time at Mayas she stoodsmiling, _'Wait, why is Ash behind her? Is he spying on me? He's probably going to rub this whole thing in my face when I get back, right? Or did May tell him something stupid, and so now he wants to watch and see if I am enjoying myself, or killing myself because he's pissed off at me? Hang on, now I know. May wants me to fall in love with Gary so that Ash will be all hers! Oh! - -Stop Misty! She is your ONLY friend right now, so drop it! Oh, let's get this over with, and TRY to enjoy yourself.'_ I snapped out of my confused thoughts, as Gary grabbed my arm lightly, and pulled me out of the door.

"So, um-where are we going?" I asked trying to sound excited. "Oh, you'll see." '_What a reply. I don't want to go, but I guess I have no choice, do I?'_

Soon, we began walking through the moonlit park, to an open area right by the lake. "Whoa it's beautiful." _'Ooops! Misty you weren't supposed to SAY that! Just THINK it! Now he'll probably start bragging, and never stop!'_ "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to take a pretty lady, to a pretty spot." He smiled down at me.

_'What the-? Why isn't he bragging about how he NEW I would like it here and how GOOD he is at choosing locations or some other nonsense like that. What is going on, though? Gary is acting-different. He's actually acting, well, human? This is really weird.'_

We then approached a large Oak tree that had a blanket spread out beneath it, along with a picnic basket. _'Oh, I love picnics! They are soo romantic! Oh man, why can't I be here with Ash instead of Gary?'_ He led me over to the blanket where we sat down on either sides of it. He then began rummaging through the basket pulling out silver wear, cups, candles, and plates of food.

They were set in a pattern arranged nicely on the blanket that was when I noticed that Gary was staring at me. _'Oh no! We are ALL ALONE out here! No one is around, no one could here me scream for help if Gary were to try and—Oh stop Misty, I am sure you could handle it on your own, even though Gary is stronger than you. But just to be safe…..'_

I reached into my purse and pretended to be looking for my lip gloss. _'YES! I have it! Okay you have your cell phone, Mist. So if this perverted jerk tries to pull something on you, you can call Ash—no, wait. You can't call him; I guess that means call Brock and May. But they wouldn't get here in a while, so why not call now! Just in case, tell Gary you have to do something really fast. Yeah…that's it…He'll DEFINITLY fall for it…maybe…'_

"Um, Gary? Listen, I'll be right back, alright? I need to go-ur- to find something. It fell out of my purse!" I tried to sound convincing, but I don't think he bought it. "Oh really? Well, Mist, what was it?" He gave me a sly smirk.

I sat there for a moment, and then shot a smile back at him. "My cell phone. On our way here, I got it out to turn it off, and when I went to place it back in my purse, it must have slipped and fallen somewhere." I sat confidently, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, sorry Mist. Well, how about this idea, we _BOTH_ go look for it." "Um, well, okay, but we will probably need to go separate ways, so that we can find it faster, deal?" He sat pondering the thought, "Well, okay. I'll look around here; you go back to where the trail started."

I didn't wait for him to say anything else; I hopped off from the blanket and ran off towards the trail we came through earlier. I quickly dialed in the number. "Brock? May? Look, I don't know if Gary is going to-try something-to me on this stupid date so, will you come just in case? Please?"

Brock immediately answered, "Well, I would Mist, but I guess being as smart as you are, you would probably find out anyways. Ash is already there. He told me that if Gary took you to a hidden place, ALONE, he was going to go to. But if you still want, we could come and –"I cut him off by hanging up the phone.

Something suddenly shifted in the bushes. "Um, Ash? Gary? Wh-Who's there?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice. All of a sudden, a cold hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped and made a slight shrieking sound. "Oh, Gary. It's you. God, don't scare me like that!" He made a confused face, "Why were you scared in the first place? Oh, and I see that you've found your phone."

I stifled a chuckle. "Look, Gary. I, um, don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I never _REALLY_ lost my phone. I just"- He cut me off immediately, while rolling his eyes.

"You thought that I was going to try and make a move on you, so you made up this excuse so that you could call and get help, right?" He gave me a sincere smile, then turned serious, "Misty, I would never pull a move on you, okay? Cause I actually like you. You're well, real, unlike all of those cheerleaders that follow me everywhere. So, what do ya say we go back and start this date over, huh?"

I smiled back, "Um, yeah, thanks. I would like that. But first, I think that there is something in the bushes." The bushes began to rustle again, but this time louder. I looked back up to Gary to see if he was scared. His face was solemn, that turned into a grin as he walked towards the bushes and kicked at it. "OUCH!" And, what do you know, Ash came flying out.

"Pikachu! It's all your fault that they found us! Why were you attacking me?" I made a relieved look, which then turned to anger. "Ash! What are you doing here!" I placed my hands on my hips and gave him my evilest glares. "well, I um, dunno." He giggled and then tried to run. Gary grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him back, "Wait, Misty asked you a question. Now answer it." Gary said seriously,

"Okay, fine. Misty I don't trust this guy, you really think I was gonna let you alone with him inthis remote area? What if he tried to, well, you know." He looked at me eagerly,

"Oh, Gary, let him go. He's harmless, but stupid." I stated and then started off back towards the lake. "Okay Ash," Gary whispered once I was out of view.

"Listen here, Misty is this close to being my girlfriend, now if you screw that up, or even SPEAK more than two words to her, I will mess you up so bad, you'll be begging me to finish you off. Got it, kid?" Gary whispered only inches away from Ash's face. Ash began to tighten up, "Fine, I'm mad at her anyways. But, if you do anything to hurt her I swear I'll"-

"You'll do what? Beat me in a pokemon battle, heh, like you could ever beat ME at ANYTHING!" Gary threw Ash to the ground, and walked away. "Just remember Ashy-boy, not a word about this to Misty." Ash scrambled to his feet and ran back to the gym.

About ten minutes later, Gary returned. _'What was he doing for so long?'_ "Hey, Gary, what took you so long?" He sighed as he sat across from me. "Oh, trying to get Ash to stop being mad at you. I told him it was my fault not yours, but he didn't believe me, so he ran off back to the gym."

I smiled. _We talked for what seemed like hours, but then I decided that I had to ask him the question I have wanted to know about since this whole thing started._ "Um, Gary? I want the truth. Why did you get a sudden interest in me?" I asked trying not to sound stupid.

"Heh, well, don't get mad, but in the beginning, when I saw you sitting on the bench all alone, I knew ithadsomething to do with Ash.So, this really all started because I wanted to piss Ash off. But then, after we started actually hanging out, I started to like you more and more. So, do ya hate me?" He asked with a nervous smile spread across his face.

I smiled back. "No, I guess I sorta knew about the whole "Ash part." Gary sighed then asked, "So, Mist, do you STILL think that I am a jerk?" I blushed, "No, just when you're not around Ash I guess, because then you just act like a spoiled, snobby jerk! I'm glad I got to know the REAL you instead." After that, we sat in silence for a moment, and then we stood up, and left.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of the door to my room. "Well, g'night." Gary whispered so that he wouldn't wake anyone. Then, without warning, he bent down and kissed me on the lips. It lasted a moment, and then he turned and walked down the stairs to his room.

I stood in the hallway for a moment, in shock and excitement. _'Whoa, I guess Gary isn't so bad after all.'_ I turned around to open my door, but then stopped at the site of someone down the hall. _'It was Ash, of course. Who else?'_ I decided to pretend like I didn't see him and rushed into my room.

I smiled at the thought of Gary and me-together! Then, I threw myself onto my pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Well, that was it! Sorry if ya didn't like how it went along, but I won't know that unless you R&R me! By the way, I PRMISE that I will update faster from now on, okay? Well, keep reading, and reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Neways, thanx for reading-NOW REVIEW!**_

_**Love always,**_

**_-Shelby_**


	8. Let the Rain Fall

**Sorry for such a late update!  I've been really busy with my poems and other two stories on here, and not to mention that I have had severe writers block, AND I am trying to think of new ideas for my next pokemon Fanfic. If you have ANY ideas on what I should do for my next fanfic, Or on this one, then PLEASE….HELP ME! **

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to:  
****Michelicious: you've been there for me since the beginning thanks! This story would be nothing without you! I always look forward to your up front honesty about what I am doing well on, and what I need to improve, thank you! I really think I have improved some, but only thanks to you!  Wuvs ya! By the way, I updated (Finally!) now it's your turn! lol**

**Roxiepluto: You are an amazing fan-thanks for the support!  You rock bunches!**

**Natasha Fletcher: You are an amazing fan as well, although, you have been there for me since the beginning as well, encouraging me to continue writing and updating, like Michelicious, I always look forward to hearing from you! Thank you sooo much for being there for me!**

**Lill-Dane: Thank you for the review, you gave me some advice as well, I really appreciated it! Thank you so much for helping me out!**

**GiGi-MistyShrine: Thank you for the encouragement, I really needed it! I was afraid NO ONE would like this fic, but thanks to you, and some others, I was encouraged enough to continue-Thank you! **

**And thanks to many of you that have read this far, I promise all of you, this story will get better, I am still creating the story line within the story, so that by the end you will get everything, and not be confused or lost, so hang in there! I'm improving! –lol **

**Neways, and now, the moment you've all been PATIENTLY waiting for, for oh so very long, chapter eight of, Things Change! Before I start rambling on, and on, and on…lol Oh, by the way, when May's yelling on one part, she kinda cusses a lot…sorry….go ahead…sue me…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. But if I did, I would totally be in love with myself! Seriously if I owned Pokemon, I would love myself SO much, that if I could, I would run across a beach, into my own arms. lol jk**

_**-OoXoO-**_

_**'Let teh Rain Fall'**_

'_Last night was the absolute best night of my life…It would've been better, if I were there with Ash instead, though…..'_

The next day was fairly awkward, first of all, I had to make a major decision, and I had to look Ash in the eyes, and ask him…. Well, see what happened for yourself….

I woke up at 6:20, as usual, got dressed, and took treads for downstairs where everyone would meet for breakfast. I began to approach the kitchen entry way when I suddenly stopped.

'_Oh no, Ash. What would he say? What would Gary say? What would Gary DO? Oh, just sneak back upstairs and pretend like you haven't woken up yet…Yeah, that's it.'_

'_Ooops, too late, you've been spotted…May.'_

She jumped up from behind me with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Mist….So," She asked as she leaned in closer to my ear. Then whispered, "What happened?"

I could feel my cheeks becoming red. "Um, well, ya see…" Suddenly, my determined, stubborn side popped up, "nothing, we ate dinner, walked in the park, and talked. That's it." I crossed my arms and sighed.

She didn't buy it. "_Of course_ that's what happened, Mist." She replied in a sarcastic tone. She whispered something again, "tell me, come on." Then she said something that made me feel kind of guilty,

"I thought I was your 'Only true friend right now?'" she trailed off.

I turned around and looked at her face, she looked defeated and innocent.

'Oh, common Misty, be nice. She is, you're her friend, she won't judge you, and plus, you need to tell SOMEONE. It's not healthy to bottle up all of your emotions.'

Then came another voice from the very far end of my mind that I tried to push away years ago, it always got me into trouble. That's why I always listened to my _'New continence'_ as I called it. It was the annoying and BAD advice giving side of my personality. I never listened to it, but sometimes….

'_Heya! What have you been up to mist, causing trouble for everyone you meet? Neways, I say don't tell her! She is just going to continue to encourage you to further your relationship with Gary, which will leave 'you know who' for herself! Wait, Gary Oak, IS cute…and rich….and sexy… second thought, tell her. You DESERVE Gary, not Ash! He's sooo immature, Gary is hot, and-'_

'_Shut up! Don't tell her that! Ash was meant for you Mist, continue going after him.'_

'_No! Mist go after the rich, sexy God of money!'_

I shook my head rapidly trying to shut them both up. They always fought… and they always gave her stupid advice…just tell her. I sighed loudly, and then looked her in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you-AFTER breakfast, in my room, alone…okay?" Her smile grew wider across her slender face, "yay! Okay,"

My face went solemn for a moment, "but what I tell you stays between YOU and ME ONLY, got it?" She nodded, and walked into the kitchen, dragging me along with her.

Brock was hovering over the burning stove, Max was sitting on the marble counter top, talking non-stop to Brock about God-knows what, and, there they were, Gary and Ash sitting at the table, across from one another, silent.

May grabbed a chair for me and her, surprisingly not near either of them. Ash sat on one end of the enormous, rectangular oak table. Gary on the opposite end, May chose seats on the right side.

As soon as we were seated, I could feel hard cold eyes staring at me, I was to nervous to look up and see who it was, so I just sat there looking down at my hands in my lap like some kind of dork.

Brock broke the silence by clearing his throat loudly, then he looked over at me and May, "hey girls, good morning. Breakfast is almost ready." He smiled at me, so I returned the gesture.

_'Mist, now that you are looking up, now's your chance to find out who else is looking at you….'_

I looked around rapidly, beforeIrolled my eyes.

_'Oh great, EVERYONE excluding May was glaring at me. Ash just sat there with a menacing look, Brock obviously smiling, before he turned back around to the stove, Max passed me a curious glance until he noticed me looking back at him, then he quickly looked back down at whatever Brock was preparing and began rambling again, and of course, Gary….He was-Smiling at me? Wait, what?Well I can't be rude.'_

I quickly smiled back at him until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hurt look in Ash's eyes. I looked over at him for a moment.

_'Hang on, is that-Jealousy too? No, it can't be. Oh well. Your mad at him remember? He was spying on you and Gary!'_

_'Oh, relax. He just cares about ya Mist.'_

_'What? Not you again! Won't you EVER go away!'_

_'Nope, I'm part of your continence too. Of course, I give REAL advice.'_

_'No, he was butting into your privacy, your date. He stole your trust years ago, and now he is giving it back to you. So take it back from him! Don't just ignore the fact that he was intruding on you, and pretending like he cares! He probably just can't stand to see you happy! The heartless little'-_

_'Hey, I thought that YOU were the one that was supposed to be encouraging Misty to keep pursuing him, now you're calling him names? Oh forget it…This is all just your hormones talking. Forget about last night, and move on with your life, it was a bet. You lost. DEAL WITH IT! He'll get over it…..eventually…he just needs time, like all good things.'_

I shook away the voices yet again, when I heard someone speak. "Breakfast is served!" We ate in silence, thanked Brock quietly, and then we all left and headed in different directions.

Brock and Max stayed to clean up, Ash went into the living room, as well as Gary, where they both fought over the remote, and me and May silently crept upstairs to my room.

_**-OoXoO-**_

Without us knowing, Brock and Max finished cleaning, and followed us up the stairs, where they were listening in on us… of course, Gary was curious so he followed suit, and Ash just didn't want to be left out, so he came too…

_**-OoXoO-**_

"Okay, now tell me everything." May eaged me on. "Okay, first of all..." About a half hour later, I finished telling her the entire story. By the end her face had tightened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"_**WHAT!**_ Ash spied on you! I am so gonna-"She tried to stand up, but I pulled her back down on the bed,

"_**NO**_! May, you promised!" She calmed down and sat back down on the bed.

"Your right. Sorry, anyways, did you have a good time? Do you like Gary now? Do you still think that he's a jerk? What about Ash? Are you mad at him now? Is he still mad at you?" She asked these all to fast, but I slowly comprehended them.

"Okay, first question, Yeah I had a GREAT time! Gary's actually really sweet.  
"Second question, I dunno if I like Gary now….It's-complicated. But, I mean, he is really cute…and has gorgeous eyes!  
Don't ya think, May?  
"Third question, no I don't think he's a jerk, I just think he acts retarded around Ash.  
"Fourth question, as for Ash, I dunno if I'm mad at him or not, should I be?  
"And last but not least, the Fifth question, I don't know if Ash is mad at me, he might be…But what I r_eally_ don't know, is _WHY_ is he mad at? Do you know, May?"

I looked up at her again as she was still absorbing my replies. Then she shrugged, "I don't know, Mist. I think you should go ask him."

I stared at her in awe for a moment before answering,

"No. I am NOT going to go down there and talk to that inconsiderate jerk! He was spying on me and Gary last night, this whole entire visit he has been acting like I've done something awful to him, he's barely even talked to me at all! It's like,"

I sighed before continuing,

"It's like he doesn't even care anymore…Or maybe it's just because he doesn't want to be friends anymore….I dunno…" I trailed off as we both jumped from a loud BOOM sound coming from outside.

"It was just thunder," May tried to reassure me. Then we saw a long, bright bolt of lightening strike down towards the ground in the distance. Then came the rain, hard, fast, and beautiful.

_'I loved the rain, especially at night, but too bad it was only 8:00 in the morning…..'_

Suddenly another bolt of lightening followed by thunder came.

"Look Mist, how about I go ask Ash for you, okay? I won't tell him anything like, 'Misty told me to ask you-'or something, cause it's MY choice to do it, okay?"

I sighed; I knew I was obviously defeated; May was NOT going to give in. I nodded, "Fine, go ahead." She shrieked, obviously excited, _('I dunno why')_ as she ran towards the door and swung it open, only to be mobbed down by the bodies of four unexpected eavesdroppers.

She shrieked again, this time from shock, though. I jumped up and ran over to the pile. "May, are you okay?" I asked helping her up to her feet once again. "May? What about us? We fell too."

Max complained as he tried to pull himself out from underneath Brock, Ash, and Gary, before he got crushed by the weight.

"Yeah, but May wasn't spying on me! And apparently she IS my only true friend here!" I shouted at the three startled boys.

'_What jerks! I can't believe them! Even Max and Brock were in on it! Oh no, hang on…..Did they hear, well, everything? NO! Then, Ash will think I like Gary! …And GARY will think I like Gary! Well, calm down Mist, maybe they didn't hear any of it…Or at least the important parts…Maybe they just got here…yeah, that's it….'_

Gary stood up and smiled slyly at me, "So, Mist, you think I have 'Gorgeous eyes'?"

'_Yep, they heard.' _

Suddenly, Ash stood up without a word, dusted himself off, and walked away silently.

'_Is he STILL mad at me? Why is he mad anyways? HE'S the one that was eavesdropping on me and May's PRIVATE conversation, and last night he was spying on me!'_

I looked at Gary, then through gritted teeth replied, "Shut up."beforeI quickly rushed outofthe door after Ash, "Ash! Wait a minute!" I could vaguely hearMay began to yell at Gary, Max, and Brock,

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE! GARY, BROCK, YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO ACT MATURE, IT'S A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY BROTHER, SEE? EVEN HE WAS SPYING! YOU THREE ARE THE BIGGEST, MOST IMATURE, SHIT HEADS, I HAVE EVER MET!"**

May suddenly turned to Brock,

**"AS FOR YOU BROCK, THIS IS ONE EXAMPLE OF WHY _NO_ GIRLS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE TOO IMATURE AND DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION!" **

She then turned to Max,

**"MAX, I WOULD'VE EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE FOLLOWING SUIT TO THESE TWO JACK ASSES? I AM VERY ASHAMED! YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER SPY ON GIRLS, UNLESS YOU DESPERATELY CRAVE DEATH!" **

Her cold stare turned to Gary

**"YOU….YOU, OH, YOU CLAIM TO LIKE MISTY, AND YET YOU SPY ON HER, BUT INTO HER PRIVACY, AND THREATEN HER RESPECT AND TRUST IN THE PROCESS! **

**"THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST IGNORANT, SHALLOW, GOOD FOR NOTHING, SHITTY THINGS ANYONE COULD DO! **

**"OF COURSE, I SHOULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED ANYTHING LESS FROM YOU, I MEAN; YOU DO THINK YOU OWN EVERY ONE AND EVERYTHING! **

**"BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU PERVERTED JACKASS…….._GIRLS ARE NOT ITEMS!" _**

And with that said, she ran down the stairs after me, of course, the three startled boys had to follow.

'_Now Ash thinks I like Gary, and he probably thinks I hate him! And Gary is probably NEVER going to let me forget about this! Oh, now, everyone hates me but May… And I HATE when people are mad at me! My life is officially over! I'm useless to everyone! No one likes me, I'm obsolete! What will Ash say to me? Probably nothing, just like he has since the beginning of this stupid visit. Oh, this is going to be an extremely LONG 2 weeks!' _

I cried out again, "ASH! Wait! I have to talk to you!" I followed him out onto the porch, before I finally grabbed hold of arm, which was now soaked from the ran.

"Look...Ash, I-" He quickly pulled his arm away and harshly replied,

"Save it, ooh, Misty I-I can't talk to you right now. If ya wanna talk to someone, talk to your boyfriend, Gary." He began to walk away until I grabbed his arm again.

"Ash, what is wrong with you? Why have you been pushing me away? I thought we were friends-The best, in your words."

I had to yell now, because the rain began to fall harder, and the thunder grew louder. Now, May, Max, Gary, and Brock were listening from the open doorway, this time, not hiding.

"Things Change, Misty. And if you really want to know why I'm not talking to you, ask your boyfriend!" He was still trying to break free from my grasp, as he struggled to walk away in the direction of the forest.

"Ash, he is NOT my boyfriend! And I am sick of you saying that! Now tell me, What. Is. Wrong."

He startled me by turning around and grabbing me harshly by the shoulders. I didn't say anything, but it did hurt. He looked me straight in the eyes and stated,

"Leave. Me. Alone. Idon't want to be here,I can't talk to you, and I'm sick of you and Gary parading around flawnting your stupid relationship around to everyone!"

I was taken aback by this statement,

"Excuse me? We don't flaunt anything! We don't even HAVE anything to flaunt! What are you-"

He quickly pushed me back, and started to walk away again, when he stopped in his tracks. I heard a small sound coming from ahead of me,

_'Wait, was he-Crying? Why? Oh Mist, what did you do now?'_

"Ash, I-I mean- what's wrong?" He tried to wipe away his tears, and he turned around back towards the house as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

I called after him, "Ash, I-I'm sorry...For, whatever I've done..."

_**-OoXoO-** _

_  
_**Well there ya go. I FINALLY updated! lol I absolutely promise the next chapter will be good and it won't take so long to update! **** Sorry for the wait! I REALLY AM!  
Neways,**

**Love always,**

**Sloppy kisses!**

**-Shelby**

**PS**

**Review please! This time I need at least 10 reviews on this chapter before I update again! By the way, To Michelicious….UPDATE PLEASE! **


	9. Misunderstanding

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the EXTREMELY late update!!!!!!!!!!! Really, so now I'm going to try to update faster, PROMISE!!!!!!!!! Well here ya go!!!**

_**-OoXoO-**_

_**Misunderstanding**_

I awoke at 5:30 A.M to the sound of my screaming alarm clock. I reached my long arm over, grabbed it up, and chucked it across the room. Then, I slowly threw the covers away, and stood up.

I almost collapsed back onto the bed from the heavy weight in my chest. My heart ached and moaned, I felt like stabbing it, ending all of my pain now, but I couldn't.

I made my way across the still dark room and stared into my full body mirror. My face was almost a dark shade of maroon, and there were streaks of mascara down my cheeks from crying all night.

My eye lids were heavy and drooping, the bags under my eyes were dark and deep. My eyes were bloodshot and tears rimmed their edges. In other words, I looked like a living zombie that chased you in your dreams.

I kept thinking about Ash as I noticed even the smallest imperfections I could find glaring longingly at my reflection.

"You're too fat; Ash always liked skinny girls like Melody and May. Be more like them and maybe he'll notice you, and care like he used to." I said allowed to myself.

My voice shook as tears barreled down my cheeks. I stripped down to only my pink laced bra and my black underwear. A sick feeling rushed over me as I held my hands over my mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Locking the door, I turned to the mirror. I stared menacingly at the figure glaring back at me. Then, without realizing it, my hand rolled into a fist as I demolished the mirror, shattering it into bits.

The smaller shards sunk into my hand as blood came pouring out. I bawled harder and let out a loud cry.

Suddenly, the room began to spin. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. My hands searched for anything nearby to grab hold of.

I began slipping through the air. I landed beside the toilet. Then, tears shrouded my eyes, a high pitched ringing rang through my ears, and Ash clouded my thoughts. _'Ash…'_

Then, without knowing what I was doing, my finger found its way down my throat as I leaned over the toilet.

'_I am going to look like May, I have to… For Ash…'_

_**-OoXoO-**_

…_**Back in the kitchen…**_

Brock was busily rushing around the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, and Max was setting the table.

A loud crash was heard coming from upstairs, it was obviously coming from Misty's room, because May's room was down the hall and on the first floor, and Gary's room was upstairs, but on the other side of the house.

"Hmm, someone should go check on Misty. I just want to be sure she's okay." Brock said trying to sound some what cheerfully. The smile that was spread across his tan face disappeared when he said this.

Ash knew he was directing this to him because Max was placing napkins and silver wear by each person's plate, Gary was still up in his room, and May was still in her room.

He didn't reply though. He just kept playing with Pikachu. "Okay…" Brock sighed and sat down next to Ash, a serious look replaced his usual happy and content expression.

Then he said firmly, but in a hushed whisper, "Are you going to act like this the whole time? What'd Misty do that was THAT awful?"

Ash didn't answer these questions. He didn't even look Brock in the eyes. Ash just stood up and walked towards the stairs and mumbled, "Fine, I'll get her." Before angrily stomping his way up the wooden staircase.

**_-OoXoO- _**

I was still laying my head on the side of the toilet seat, tears streaming down my face.

I'd puked 3 times too many within the last twenty minutes. A sudden knock on the door made my teary eyes shoot open.

"Ash" Is that you?!?" I asked excitedly, my voice slurred from crying and puking.

The door flung open and a teenage boy shouted out, "Misty!!!" Before running into my bathroom and bending down next to me. It was Gary.

He wrapped his strong arms around me protectively and stroked my tangled red hair. I wrapped my arms around him too, and cried into his T-shirt. Something about Gary made me feel protected and content.

I almost forgot that I was still in my underwear and bra, but Gary didn't seem to notice. Or at least he didn't seem to care about that. He was too busy worrying about me and trying to comfort me.

"Misty, wh-what's wrong? Why did you-why? Oh, Mist your okay. Don't cry, I'm here. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

Something in his words made me believe him. His calm voice and soothing words were enough to relax me. But only for a moment before another figure came bursting through my door.

It was Ash. He barged into my bathroom. And one look at me wearing only my under clothes, and Gary holding me as tightly as he was, was enough to make Ash lose it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??? GARY, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!!!" Ash's face was a bright scarlet and his body was trembling with anger. Tears weld up in his deep blue eyes, before he ran out my door, and down the stairs.

I began to bawl as I tried to run after him. "Ash! Ash!! AAASH!!!" Gary held onto me, "Calm down, Mist. I'll settle this. You just get dressed and cleaned up, okay?" He gave me a reassuring smile before helping me to my feet.

I quickly put on a pair of black hip huggers and a hot pink T-shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes and threw my hair up into a fashionable ponytail. We hurried down the stairs and ran out the front door following Ash's trail.

May and Brock saw me crying and followed suit. When we finally caught up to him, Gary acted on impulse. He let go of my arm, and ran at Ash.

"Hey, Ash." Gary shouted firmly. Ash turned around to face him. Then, suddenly, Gary's fist made a connection with the side of Ash's face. He flew back and landed on the ground gasping and grasping his reddening cheek. I began to scream and yell,

"NO!!! GARY, STOP IT!!!" I cried Gary turned around and said, "No Misty, he hurt you. And I made you a promise." I was speechless, this was so wrong. But at the same time I felt like Ash deserved it.

Gary leaned down over Ash, and grabbed him by the collar. I was still crying, May and Brock were now by my side.

The sky suddenly grew dark and it began to cry. Rain shrouded the group, drenching us. Gary still had a hold of Ash's collar. "Ash, what the fuck did you do to Misty!?!?"

Ash just stared at him for a moment, not answering. So Gary punched him again. I screamed trying to run at the feuding boys, but May and Brock held me back.

Ash finally answered, "Nothing, and it's not like it'd be any of your business anyways." Gary punched him again, but Ash quickly retreated, and stood up.

He threw a fast punch and hit Gary in the eye. Gary grabbed Ash's head and pulled it down, lifting his knee to knee Ash in the nose. He did this four times before Ash whirled around and kicked Gary in the side.

Brock and May began shouting to Ash and Gary, trying to get them to stop, but the fight became so intense, neither one wanted to get in between them. "Gary, stop! Ash drop it and quit!!!" May shouted, but neither one heard them, nor cared.

I still screamed and cried as the thunder rolled, and lightening lit the darkness. "ASH! GARY! STOP IT!!!" I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't. It was as if all the pain, anger and hatred they had for each other was coming out now.

I still screamed and cried. "STOP IT! I SAID STOP—IT!!!" I broke free from May and Brock's grasp as I charged at the boys. Ash had picked up a huge heavy tree branch, to swing it at Gary.

I jumped in the middle just in time for the stick to collide with the side of my head instead. Everyone gasped and it became deathly silent.

"Misty! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to… I swear…" I looked up at Ash with tears in my eyes as blood rushed down my cheek from the huge gash that was as visible as the sun in the middle of July.

"Ash… I'm sorry, but I…" I didn't have time to finish; the figures that surrounded me all looked blurry, except one. Ash, I smiled up at him, before everything went black and I slipped out of consciousness...

_**-OoXoO-**_

**Again, sorry for the late update!!! Love ya all!!! But seriously, at least 6 reviews, when I get SIX reviews, I'll update immediately. This chapter took so long because I had to wait until a certain amount of people reviewed. So, don't blame me…please.**

**Well, read and review,**

**Love always,**

**-Shelby**

**Also, to Michelicious, update!!! ☺**


	10. New Hope

**Hey guys! SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!!!! OMG, this always happens…I tell you guys that I'll update faster, and really, each time it gets slower…and slower……and slower…..lol well, sorry about that. Neways, still love you all, and still now, and for always, I LUV POKEMON! So don't ever think I'm just abandoning this fic for my others, cuz I'd NEVER EVER do that! I just get stuck in writer's block mode, and when that happens, I work on another fic until I think of something. So, sorry again guys! BTW this IS the last chapter, cuz you know, yeah…so there WAS a reason this time for the late update. I wanted to ATTEMPT at making this a really good chapter. So, enjoy! And PLEASE leave me a review so I know what the hell I need help with and what I don't…and what you like and what you hate…and what you think I should change or not…lol you know…that whole bit…lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation with Pokemon, just this fic and soon some others! So look out for those and some possible Pokemon poems as well! ****Neways, on with the fic!**

**_-OoXoO-_**

Things Change: **Chapter 10  
**_New Hope_

My deep emerald eyes shone brightly across the room. I soon came to realizations with my present location and the reason for the banging headache that plagued my head. I was sprawled out neatly across the fading blue couch in the center of the abundant living room that lay nestled between the stairwell, a hall, and the kitchen.

Remembering the painful memories of the 'branch and fist meeting head' incident caused the annoyingly continuous thump in my head to beat louder. On impulse I shot up wide awake, fling my hand recklessly to the bruise that was bound to engulf my entire head, only to find that a soft bandage was wrapped all the way around my entire forehead.

Then, my eyes began scanning the room's ancient interior four times before it hit me that everyone's eyes were staring at me with shock outlining their troubled faces. This emotion was clearly masked with an outer layer of pure joy. Gary bounded to my side happily, a smile danced across his face from ear to ear. "Oh Misty! You are alright, thank God! I was so worried…Misty I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" He threw his arms around me in a hug that was so tight it felt as if I were bound by chains.

May handed me a small plastic cup with water, and an obese white pill, "Here, it'll ease the pain a bit." I would have refused, but she flashed me _that 'I just want to make you happy'_ smile, so I took the cup and downed the pill quickly trying not to taste its bitter poison-like flavor.

"It's okay, Gary. I'm fine." I lied, subconsciously holding down a groan from the pain. "We were gonna call an ambulance and take you to the hospital, but Brock said that that would just make things worse for you. So, he fixed ya up instead!" Gary said happily still holding me in a death grip.

Brock walked closer, his face and tone complex as he analyzed my every expression, "Of course if you think you need to, we could still get you to see a doctor. I just thought, knowing you personally, Mist, that if we were to take you, it would be hell if you were to wake up on the way there."

I shuddered at the thought of doctors surrounding me, jabbing me with needles and IV's. Then, I stifled a nervous giggle, "No! No, I'm fine, just a few scratches, a bruise or two maybe." My voice suddenly grew more serious, "But you know, Gary, you shouldn't have been trying to harm Ash either. You two are so reckless sometimes, why are you so stupid? Wait….where is Ash…is he…" I paused fighting against the lump that was forming in my throat before I choked out the last part, "Is he…okay? What happened?"

Gary freed me from his strangling embrace and glared at me from behind those warm nutmeg eyes, "Misty, he feels awful about this…he really didn't mean to. Not that I did! It's just that…." Gary gaze traveled to the other side of the room, "…He is being way too hard on himself about it. Please, Mist, forgive him."

I smiled at him half heartedly, "Where is he then?" My voice became harsh, "I mean, if he cares so much why is he not here right now? He should be apologizing to me instead of making you. I want to see his little pathetic excuses for 'caring about me' while he racks his brain over ideas to make me cry some more…that jerk…" I stole a glance from May. The look on her face told me that I had taken it too far, so my voice softened, "I'm sorry…I'm just aggravated. So, you never answered me, where is Ash?"

Gary forced out a tiny smile, "Well, he couldn't stand to see you here, like this, not if he is the reason for it at least. He said, 'I must do something for her…I didn't mean it…' So I actually have no clue where he is. Sorry Mist," I could tell he meant it. Unlike Ash, Gary doesn't hate me for having feelings for the people in my life. Ash just gets over agitated and frustrated. Gary was always so compassionate and caring towards me…but Ash is…

"Hey Misty," Brock pulled me back from my daydreams when he kneeled down beside the couch, "Is your head okay? Cuz you got hit pretty hard…" He trailed off trying to find a weakness behind my masked eyes. I had to conceal any pain I felt unless I wanted Brock to baby me for the rest of the visit, or worse, decide that I _do_ need to go to the hospital. "No Brock don't worry about me," I tried to sound as cheery as possible, hoping to get away so I could find Ash and tell him….

"I'm fine, really. Just worry about yourselves." I mustered up a small convincing grin. He stared at me unconvinced for a moment before staggering off into the kitchen to fetch me a new set of bandages for my head. Max, his chagrin face was stone and as if he'd just seen a ghost, before rushing off after Brock into the next room.

Once I knew they were gone I turned to May, "May? Um, can you please go get me a blanket? It's a bit cold in here…" May smiled warmly at me, apparently happy to help. "Of course, Misty. I'll be back in a second!"

_We can't have that, "_No wait I want the one that's in the far back part of my closet." I was actually not cold at all. In fact, I was perfectly finel. But, I needed her to leave so I could speak to Gary. _**Alone.**_ Telling her this would be a mistake, for then she would purposely listen in and then there would be no point whatsoever. She smiled again, brighter this time, "Okay, sure," before dancing up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of site, and past the threshold I turned to Gary, who was apparently wanting to be alone with me as well. "So, what is it Misty? What do you want to ask me?" I was startled by his knowledge about what I was about to do, but continued, "Well, first of all, what happened? And do you know….why Ash hates me so much now?"

Tears welded up in my emerald eyes before one escaped and rolled down my scarlet cheek for a moment before Gary's protective finger wiped it away. "Misty," Gary took my face in his hands, creating circles with his thumbs around my cheeks, "Listen, Ash doesn't hate you. Don't you ever say that, or think it. He loves….I mean….I-I…" He trailed off before meeting my gaze.

His eyes became fierce and serious, they changed from their usual chocolate color into a warm topaz color, "Misty, I don't know how to put it exactly. But here it goes…..Every time I see you upset, I just want to take you in my arms and never let you go. You don't know what it does to me to see you in pain. You're beautiful, and perfect, and someone that deserves better than Ash. He doesn't treat you right; it infuriates me to see him do this to you, to hurt you."

He flashed me a quick smile that was so fast, I didn't know if it really happened or if the pain killers were kicking in and I was having hallucinations.

"Misty, don't get me wrong, I will not try to run your life. This is your choice, but, I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You're different from the other girls I've met. You don't talk to me because I have money or a car, or merely because my grandfather is Professor Oak. You talk to me for, well, me. I can be myself around you so easily, and the way you look at me….it's so amazingly wonderful the way you make me feel by just smiling at me. Misty…..I told you before; I will not stand to see you get hurt, especially if I can do something about it. But,"

Gary leaned in; his sweet breath filled the air around me. Then, his lips met mine, lingering for a moment as I sat motionless. He continued to kiss me, but I refused to kiss him back. I couldn't kiss him, not while Ash…then, an image of Ash flashed through my mind for only a mere fragment of a second.

Gary freed me from his trance as his lips left mine only long enough for him to whisper the three little words I would die to here Ash say to me, "I love you," The tears filled my eyes again as the truth finally sunk in. I was stuck in a love triangle that could never be completed. I loved Ash, he loved May, probably, and Gary loves me. Gary sensed my suffering automatically as he let his fingers glide through my hair, placing a single strand behind my right ear. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he mustered up a crooked grin that I could tell was being forced into place, "You are still in love with him, aren't you?" His whisper cracked so I knew he was trying to hold back tears, as I had been for years now. I could not look at him, not now.

I waited as I silently quelled my tears from breaking the invisible barrier that I would not allow to release them. Then, I answered in a hush whisper, "Yes….of course….I am," I wiped away the traitorous tears that made their way down my face with my forearm, "I am so sorry, Gary. Truly, I love you too….but it would be too painful. I love him so much-too much. I could never stop loving Ash, I've loved him forever…he is…."

The tears flowed down my cheeks like a canal. He caught me in an embrace silencing all of my fears and emotions at once, "Shush, it is okay. I promise, just please don't cry, Mist. I love you, it's okay. You love him though….." Gary smiled before continuing, "And he loves you….trust me….just give him another chance, for me, you'll see." I could not help but believe him. His alluring voice was not easily forbidden from telling the truth. But there was still doubt in my mind that the words Gary spoke were not correct, nor plausible.

May and Brock returned soon after Gary let me go. I don't know where Max was; I guess he was still in shock over the whole incident. I thanked May for my blanket and waited patiently while Brock changed my bandage, only wincing at the pain when I thought he couldn't see me.

Then, I asked them to leave the room so I could try to sleep. I really wanted to be alone to think about everything, there were so many new things bustling around in my head and rattling my unnerved brain. Then, within moments of my friends' departures, someone new emerged from behind the tall frame of the door at the bottom of the opposite stairwell that May and the others went up only moments ago. My entire body went numb as my eyes glared at the figure now soaking wet from obviously being out in the storm.

I mouthed the words as fresh tears broke free again, "…Ash….I…." I lowered my gaze to my lap, where my hands lay resting. A blush began spreading from my nose to my cheeks. I looked up at Ash once to see his expression, but instead of being angry, he looked happy. I knew he heard what I had said, so why wasn't he mad at me? We were like that, motionless and speechless, for what seemed like an eternity, until he cautiously walked over to me and sat down on the comfortable couch I had been resting on all day.

His aroma floated through my nostrils, his body only feet away from mine. I resisted the urge to fling my arms around him and beg him to forgive me, to love me. After what felt like hours, he turned to me, his dark eyes burning into mine, "Misty, I am so sorry…I really didn't mean to, you know. But Gary-and you-and you two together," His anger was visible through his pained eyes.

He drew in a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "Look, you know me, I'm not good at words. My feelings, for you, have been overpowering me this whole trip. Every time I'd look at you, I just wanted to be there for you, in a way I knew you would never accept…not from me at least." His face dropped as a crushed and saddened expression took over his features.

I blushed slightly, cautiously laying my hand over his, "Of course I would. Ash, don't you get it?" I smiled at him somewhat shocked and annoyed at his stupidity. A puzzled look replaced his upset one, "What do you mean?" I giggled under my breath and sighed to myself, "Oh Ash, you really are dense aren't you?" I teased.

He chuckled, then took my hands in his and moved closer to me on the couch. "Misty, ever since I met you, I've wanted to tell you one thing." I blushed wildly feeling his cool breath on my face as he closed his eyes. His lips hovered near mine for only seconds before crashing into them for a deep kiss that I had been dreaming about since I was ten.

My heart was pounding so hard, I feared it was going to leap out of my chest, but I didn't care. I was with Ash, I was his, and he was mine. We were together, at last. And for the first time in years, I felt complete, as if the hole in my heart had never even been there in the first place. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him back passionately. His hands moved freely around the small of my back, forming small circles with his finger tips along my spine.

His lips left mine for an instant, but he continued to hold me close to him. I felt safe in his protectively strong arms, I was happy for the first time on this entire visit, I was with Ash and he was happy too, that's all I have ever wanted.

His mouth formed a small compassionate grin before _those_ words left his beautiful lips, "I love you, I always will," I pulled myself closer to him, and gave him another intoxicating kiss before replying, "I love you, too." He then enveloped me in a trance-like kiss that didn't end for hours.

**-OoXoO-**

**FINALLY. It's FINALLY over. YAY!!! Lol Actually it's kinda sad personally, you know, for me. Cuz this was my first fic EVER…. **** Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to try and make it really good, so it wouldn't disappoint anyone…so hopefully you guys don't hate me! lol just kidding, well thanks for reading, now review please! Cuz I'm depressed now….my first fic is finished….Actually I'm really happy, ONE FIC DOWN, TONS MORE TO GO! **

**BTW  
I AM going to make an epilogue so, yeah…don't think you're done with this fic yet buddy! Lol so, look forward to that!!!  
Love always,**

**Shelby**

**I luv you all, and Michelicious, please update ur fic! I know I took 4ever 2, but I'm anxious!!! **


	11. Epilogue: An Occasion

**Okay here it is, the epilogue. Well, hope you enjoy it cuz this is it for this story. I know, I know teartear It's so sad but I'm sorry….It's how it has to be…lol sorry just kinda bored. Neways, here ya go!  
I don't own Pokemon sadly. But I do own this fic and I'm damn proud of it!**

**-OoXoO-**

**The Epilogue:  
**_An Occasion_

_Ash-18  
__May-18  
__Misty-18  
__Drew-19  
__Gary-20_

My life is perfect. I've been dating Ash for two years now, and it's been amazing. Today is my eighteenth birthday, and Ash said that he wanted to make it special. So, I'm supposed to meet him at Sandcove shores at 4:00. Sandcove Shores is the most beautiful beach in all of Cerulean City. It is mostly known for the pure white sand and the clearest blue water ever seen.

I was almost ready to go, staring at the image facing me in my full body mirror. I wore my hair in a high ponytail, with my bangs hanging loosely above my eyebrows. My outfit consisted of a red bikini covered in white and black cherry blossoms, and to match I had two pearl bracelets on my left wrist. One was a dark red and the other was a sparkling white. All that was missing were my ruby earrings that Ash had given me last year for my birthday. I quickly put them on and slipped on my sandals, before rushing out the door.

My older sister, Daisy, which was now living with her boyfriend in Viridian City, was lending me her car for a while since she could just use her boyfriend's. I jumped into the driver seat of the silver GT Mustang Convertible, slammed the key into the ignition and listened as the car roared to life. My smile was growing every moment I passed a sign indicating how many miles were left until I reached the man of my dreams.

Time seemed to drag on forever, but I eventually reached the beach. I zoomed out of the car and rushed to the shore. I was only standing there for mere seconds before someone saw me, "Misty, hey! Over here!" I turned around to find Ash, May, and Drew running toward me. Ash reached me first as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace then kissed me. His smile was almost as big as mine.

May grinned at me before taking Drew, her boyfriend of seven months, in a captivating hug. I was overjoyed the night I told May about Ash and me and she didn't hate me for it. She said that she had found someone new, that's when I met Drew. They took it slow, by starting out friends for a year and almost a half.

My reminiscing came to a hault when I saw Ash giving some kind of signal to May. She nodded then turned to Drew, "Hey, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" He smiled at her before they quickly strolled away. Ash took my hand and led me to a secluded area away from the crowds. We sat beneath an overly tall palm tree where Ash had laid out a large towel for us, and a large picnic basket.

I leaned over to kiss him, "You are so sweet, thank you for"- He hushed me by laying his index finger gently to my lips, "It's not over yet," We ate in silence, simply enjoying the soothing sounds from the ocean. Once we had finished, he grinned at me and whispered in my ear, "Come on," We continued holding hands as he led me to the shore where we walked to the other side of the beach.

Laughing and talking together, we reached our destination within moments. His finger pointed to the sky where the sun was just setting over the horizon. And from our exact location, you could see every color the rainbow never named and more. The sun gave off an odd array of turquoise, emerald, ruby, sapphire, deep jade, and more.

I looked up into Ash's eyes, "Ash, it's beautiful." He kissed me softly, catching me in an embrace once more, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." I blushed. Who would have thought, one of the cheapest catch phrases would mean so much when said by the perfect person. "I don't know what to say. This is so wonderful, it's the best present anyone has ever given me."

He let me go looking away into the setting sun, that wonderful smile still dancing across his lips, "That's too bad, cuz this isn't your present. And you could say," He stopped reaching into his pocket for something. Then, he was suddenly on his knee, with a small black box in hand, "I do," He smiled at me warily, cautious of my reaction. My mouth fell open at the site of the ring.

It was a perfect diamond in the center and was glowing against the offset of the sun. The silver band had gold lace trim and sparkled like the night sky. I gazed deep into my lover's eyes, before diving into his arms, causing him to fly backwards onto the soft sand with me on top of him. I leaned down and began to kiss him, only this time, I didn't hold back at all. Our breathing was coming in short, even gasps while our tongues danced around each other. Our finger intertwined with one another.

My life was now complete; the love of my life proposed to me, I am the leader of a famous Gym, none of my friends hate me anymore, everyone is happy. May has Drew, Max has Brianna, the cute little girl next door to me, Brock has, well, he thinks he has Nurse Joy and the waitress at the pub on 16th St., but we'll see where that ends up, and Gary has his friends.

He told me one night, _"I'm happy knowing that you are always here for me, and that's good enough…for now." _Of course at that little comment, I gave him '_the look'_ he just gave me that know it all grin, shrugged his perfect shoulders and replied, _"Hey, things change."_ But this time, they won't.

_**-OoXoO-**_

_**Misty's after thought:**_

_I think I finally understand life. It grows strange and different with each passing tick of the clock. Life changes constantly, sometimes it can be upsetting and painful. Other times it can make you overjoyed or excited. When life gets me down I always remember the poem my mother always repeated to me,_

"_**The moon will shiver,  
**__**The sky will darken the shore.  
**__**Those petals will wither,  
**__**But they'll grow once more.**_

_**Love,  
**__**Two souls bounding together,  
**__**Pain,  
**__**Sadly you'll feel it forever.  
**_

_**These feelings are strange,  
**__**They teach one lesson in life,  
**__**That  
**__**Things Change"**_

**-OoXoO-**

**Tada! There ya go! It's all over. Now you can go cry your eyes out, and read my other fics…Yay! -lol jk**

**I'll miss you guys! You've been awesome, thank you to those who followed this fic from the beginning, you're the reason I continued, so thank you sooooo much again! I love you guys! ****♥**

**Love ya always,  
-****Shelby**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
